This present disclosure relates to feed transportation trailers, specifically ones pulled by semi tractors and are used for dispensing feed through an auger mechanism mounted underneath the storage portion of the trailer. Feed transportation trailers are typically loaded through an opening at the top, and unloaded through a screw drive mechanism located in the bottom. This screw drive is usually referred to as an auger. The feed is driven through various augers mounted in a series of tubes that carry the feed to a storage facility or another transportation device. For the trailer to empty fully, the bottom of the storage area is tapered so the feed naturally falls down with gravity into the auger in the bottom. A fully loaded feed trailer can be very heavy, and due to the tapered bottom, a majority of the weight is located high on the trailer. A high center of gravity is undesirable on a transportation vehicle, as certain driving maneuvers create instability, rollover accidents, and potential loss of life. Some manufacturers have a smaller diameter auger that is directly underneath the feed storage area then add an additional auger section that travels up at an angle and therefore avoids the rear trailer axle. It is therefore desirable to make a trailer with the lowest center of gravity while still holding a maximum amount of feed. It is also desirable to have an overall lower trailer for low clearance areas, such as low bridges or overhanging tree limbs, or feed mills with low loadout heights.